Koláč
by SallyPejr
Summary: Na půl KidLock - Život na Baker Street, kdyby byl John dítě...John chce Sherlockovi udělat koláč a jak na to detektiv zareaguje...


John měl celé odpoledne napilno. Paní Hudsonová mu slíbila, že ho naučí péct koláče a John se rozhodl, že upeče koláč speciálně pro Sherlocka. Pravda, neobešlo se to bez mouky rozsypané po celé kuchyni, rozbitého vajíčka a vytahování skořápek z těsta, ale paní Hudsonová byla s nadšeným chlapcem trpělivá. Když pak společně uklidili celou kuchyň a koláč vychladl dostatečně na to, aby ho John mohl vzít do ruk, vyrazil chlapec do bytu za Sherlockem.

Detektiv byl zrovna v kuchyni a prováděl tam nějaký ze svých pokusů. Na stole hořel kahan, nad kterým se vařilo něco temně fialového a Sherlock právě pipetou přidával do poloprázdné kádinky nějakou kalnou tekutinu.

„Sherlocku!" vyhrkne John šťastně a nese koláč vysoko, aby si ho Sherlock hned všiml.

„Mám práci." zamračí se Holmes.

„Já vím, ale-"

„Johne, neruš! Mám práci!" štěkne Sherlock a znovu do pipety nabere tekutinu.

John se zatváří překvapeně a přitáhne si talíř blíž k tělu. Nejistě přešlápne, ale pak zase promluví.

„Já vím, že pracuješ, ale já ti přinesl-" začne John mnohem tišeji.

„Běž pryč! Jsi otravný!" křikne Sherlock naštvaně, když do kádinky přidá víc kalné tekutiny, než měl a obsah skleněné nádobky začne prudce plnit.

John zrudne a zatváří se, jako by od Sherlocka dostal facku. Na okamžik zaváhá, ale pak se otočí a se skloněnou hlavou se začne šourat pryč. Trochu doufal, že ho Sherlock zavolá zpátky, aby se podíval na koláč, který mu John upekl, ale nestalo se tak. Detektiv byl plně zaměstnán zachraňováním svého pokusu. John položil koláč na stolek v obýváku a vydal se zpátky za paní Hudsonovou.

„Jsi tu nějak brzo. Snad nechceš další koláč?" pousměje se paní Hudsonová vesele, když uvidí, že se John vrátil.

Ovšem místo odpovědi John jen stojí u dveří, hlavu skloněnou a nic neříkal.

„Johne!" vyhrkne paní Hudsonová polekaně, když si všimne, že se chlapci třesou ramena potlačovanými vzlyky. Rychle položí konvici a vydá se k němu. Klekne si před Johna a oběma rukama ho chytne za ramena.

„Johne, nebreč." řekne žena ustaraně. „Co se stalo? Ten koláč ti spadnul?"

John si hřbetem ruky utře oči, ale nic neříká, jen zavrtí hlavou a dál hledí na svá chodidla.

„Tak co se stalo?" diví se paní Hudsonová.

„Sher-Sherlock mě n-nemá rád." řekne John přerývavě. Na okamžik ještě zvládne svůj pláč ovládat, ale pak prudce obejme paní Hudsonovou kolem krku a rozbrečí se úplně.

„Johne, to přece není pravda. Sherlock tě má rád, nebo snad řekl něco jiného?" povídá paní Hudsonová chlácholivě a hladí Johna na zádech, aby ho uklidnila.

„Ře-řekl to." vzlyká John zoufale.

„Ale no tak. Sherlock to určitě nemyslel vážně." mlaskne paní Hudsonová nesouhlasně.

„Myslel. Všech-chno, co říká, mys-myslí vážně." zavrtí John hlavou a ještě pevněji domácí obejme.

Pak už John nepromluví, ani když ho paní Hudsonová odvede do obývacího pokoje a usadí na gauči, ani když mu přinese čaj a kus koláče. John jen dál sedí a tiše brečí, dokud ho pláč neunaví natolik, že usne. Paní Hudsonová Johna zakryje, ujistí se, že chlapec doopravdy spí a vyrazí za Sherlockem.

V bytě něco neuvěřitelně páchne spáleninou a ještě čímsi, ale všechna okna už jsou naštěstí otevřená. Holmes s podmračeným výrazem leží na gauči, oči zavřené, ruce sepnuté a vůbec se nehýbe.

„Sherlocku, co jste to tady zase prováděl?" rozkřikne se paní Hudsonová naštvaně.

"Co jsem_ já_ prováděl?" řekne Sherlock ostře a posadí se. „Tohle je vaše vina a vina toho děcka! Kdybyste ho sem neposlala i s tím vašim zpropadeným koláčem, nerušil by mě během pokusu a tohle by se nikdy nestalo." řekne Sherlock naštvaně a během řeči krátce ukáže na malý stolek v obýváku, na který John předtím položil koláč. Ten je teď ovšem celý potrhaný a pomíchaný, jak do něj někdo (Sherlock) ve vzteku bodal nožem.

„Sherlocku!" vyhrkne paní Hudsonová pohoršeně, když uvidí, co její nájemník udělal s Johnovým koláčem.

„Měl byste se stydět!" rozkřikne se paní Hudsonová. „Ten koláč upekl John! Upekl ho pro vás, abyste měl radost a vy mu řeknete, že ho nemáte rád a ještě ten koláč takhle zničíte! Co si to vůbec dovolujete? Víte, jak teď Johnovi je? Brečel kvůli tomu! Něco tak hnusného jsem od vás opravdu nečekala!" S tváří rudou vzteky se paní Hudsonová otočí na patě a s hlasitým prásknutím dveří a dupáním odejde.

Sherlock bez mrknutí hledí na dveře, za kterými jeho domácí zmizela, ale pak mu pohled sjede na potrhaný koláč.

* * *

Paní Hudsonová nechala Johna spát na svém gauči. Nechtěla chlapce budit a už vůbec ho nechtěla pustit nahoru k Sherlockovi, který by dle jejího názoru zasloužil vyhodit na ulici.

John se probudil uprostřed noci a chvíli byl trochu dezorientovaný, než si vzpomněl, kde je. Co nejtišeji slezl z gauče a vydal se do svého pokoje, i když se v hloubi duše bál, že je na něj Sherlock tak moc naštvaný, že ho tam ani nepustí.

Bosky a po špičkách stoupal po schodech vzhůru a velice pomalu otvíral dveře do bytu. V obýváku byla naprostá tma, a tak si John dodal odvahy a vešel. Byl v polovině cesty do koupelny, když se vedle pohovky rozsvítila lampa a Sherlock na gauči se posadil. John ztrnul uprostřed pohybu jako zloděj přistižený při činu a s obavami se na Sherlocka podíval.

„Johne, pojď sem." mávnul Sherlock na chlapce. Ten ho poslechl a s rudýma ušima a pohledem upřeným na své palce na nohách se postavil před Sherlocka.

„Proč jsi řekl paní Hudsonové, že tě nemám rád?" zeptal se Sherlock klidným hlasem.

„Řekl jsi to." špitnul John tiše. Už měl zase slzy na krajíčku.

„Neřekl." zamračí se Sherlock.

„Řekl jsi, že jsem otravný a to říkáš jen těm, co je nemáš rád." vysvětlil mu John. To už se mu po tvářích začaly koulet slzy. Zase Sherlocka naštval.

Sherlock mlčky pozoroval Johna, který se neodvažoval odtrhnout pohled od svých chodidel.

„Ty nejsi otravný. Neměl jsem to říkat. Omlouvám se." řekl Sherlock nakonec.

John se na okamžik zarazil, ale pak s nadějí zvednul hlavu.

„Neříkej už paní Hudsonové, že tě nemám rád. Lhát se nemá."

John s nadšeným úsměvem přikývnul na souhlas a vzápětí skočil Sherlockovi kolem krku. Sherlock nejdřív ztrnul jako vždy, když udělá něco takového, ale pak mu objetí vrátil.

„Měl bys jít spát." řekl Sherlock po chvilce a odtáhl od sebe Johna.

Chlapec jen přikývl na souhlas a vydal se do koupelny.

* * *

Když paní Hudsonová ráno vstala, překvapilo ji, že je John pryč, ale pak se vydala do patra. Trochu s obavami, trochu s nadějí zaklepala na dveře a vešla do obývacího pokoje.

Sherlock s hlavou zakloněnou dozadu seděl na gauči, jednu nohu skrčenou do strany, druhou natáhnutou vpřed. Vedle něj s hlavou opřenou o Sherlockovo stehno a s rukama omotanýma kolem jeho kolene spal John.

„Konečně." prohodil Sherlock, když paní Hudsonová vešla.

„Jak ho mám sundat?" ukázal Sherlock prstem na Johna. „Pokaždé, když se pohnu, chytne se ještě pevněji."

„Vy takhle sedíte celou noc?" zeptala se paní Hudsonová nevěřícně.

„To je snad očividné." prohodí Sherlock netrpělivě.

„Usmířil jste si ho?" ptala se paní Hudsonová podezíravě.

„Myslíte, že by tu spal, kdyby ne?" nakrčí Sherlock obočí. „Pomůžete mi?"

Žena se jen spokojeně usmála a přešla ke gauči.

„Johne, zlatíčko, pusť to a posuň se trošku." řekla paní Hudsonová mile, chytla Johnovu ruku a odtáhla ji od Sherlockovi nohy.

Napůl probuzený, napůl spící John se otočil na druhý bok, čímž dal Sherlockovi šanci uniknout a spal dál.

Sherlock by se nejspíš divil, že stačilo něco tak primitivního, ale příliš spěchal do koupelny.


End file.
